


Until Dawn - Write your own story (ChrisxOC)

by JuliaBooklover



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Original Character Death(s), Pranks, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Time Skips, Violence, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year ago a prank went horribly wrong and Elena hates herself for being a part of it. Now she's back at the place where it all happened together with her friends. It was meant to be a normal holiday...until everything went wrong. </p>
<p>♫♫♫</p>
<p>I'm not 100 percent sure now how I'm doing it and how it will end, but if you want you can tell me your wishes about certain deaths in the comments...actually you can tell me all of you wishes, I'm open for everything :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My character - Elena

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I don't have much to say, just that this is my first Video Game Fanfic and that English is not my first language but I'll try my best :)

 

My character:

 

Name: Elena Munroe

Nickname: El, Ellie

Gender: Female

Age: 19

 

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5.4

 

Appearance: She wears a green Harry Potter hoodie with a black vest and black yoga pants and black winter boots. On the head she wears a black and green striped beanie to be warm.

Character traits: honest but doesn't like to show much emotions, likes to have a good laugh, stubborn

 

Family: Mike Munroe, twin brother

Crush: Chris

Ex-Boyfriend: Matt

Best Friend: Jess

 

Special Information: Has a serious heart condition


	2. Prologue - It was just a prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a prank goes horribly wrong

** **

 

**Prologue – It was just a prank**

 

_Hannah, you look so damn hot in that shirt_

_but I bet you're even hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room at 2.00 am_

_Mike XXX_

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this” I heard Emily say, when Jess put the letter on the counter. “Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?” Sam meant skeptical. “Come on she deserves it” “It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike” I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Was this really a good idea? It would be an amazing prank yes, but was it really the right thing to do? That time my brain told me yes. It would be fun... “Hannah's making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em”

 

We all went in the direction of the guest room, where it should happen. “Just because he's class Prez he doesn't belong to everyone. Mike is my man” Em said with a smirk on her face. I never thought that she was a good match for my brother...a little too bitchy but hey, nobody's perfect right? And Mike was confident enough to handle someone like her. “Hey Em, I'm not anybody's man” I heard my brother's voice right behind me. “That's true. He's mommy's little boy” I teased him, which made everyone chuckle. “Oh yeah? Says daddy's little girl?” “Well, being daddy's little girl is cute. Being mommy's little boy is pathetic” I felt him lightly punch my in the arm.

 

While Sam split up from us we got into the guest room, hiding in closets, under the bed and wherever it was possible. We were all giggling, excited for what was going to happen. Soon Hannah opened the door with a single candle in her hand. “Mike? It's Hannah” “Hey Hannah” I heard my brother say. “I got your note” “I'm glad you could make it. Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out and see where it goes from there” Mike knew exactly what to say to her...and she looked so excited. She really was in...Oh god, was she really taking her shirt off? “Oh my god, she's taking her shirt off” I heard Jess' voice ”What? Oh my god” And when I saw Hannah's face, I knew we made a mistake...

 

Everyone came out of their hiding place and Matt even had his phone out. He filmed this? Nobody said anything about filming. Sam burst into the room and tried to calm Hannah down, but she was wrecked, so she ran away. “You guys are jerks!” She shouted at us before she ran after Hannah. “God, guys, what have we done?” I asked regretful. “Oh, come on. It was just a prank. Not our fault she doesn't have a sense of humor” Jess said and went after Sam. I couldn't believe I did this...something that Jess had planned. We all went outside, apparently Hannah ran away. “What's going on? Where's my sister going?” Beth pushed us out of the way, looking into the dark forest. “Ugh, it's fine. She just can't take a joke” Jess said and I got even angrier. At her and myself. “It was just a prank Han!” Emily joined in and shouted into the woods. “What did you do?” “We were just messing around Beth...It wasn't serious...” “It was serious for her” I mumbled and everyone looked at me. “You JERKS!” Beth yelled and also ran into the woods. And it should be the last time we saw any of them.

 

_What have we done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫♫♫
> 
> What is this that I can see With icy hands taking hold on me, I am death and none can excel I'll open the doors to heaven or hell. 
> 
> Oh. death, oh, death, can 't you spare me over till another year?  
> Oh, death, oh, death, please spare me over till another year.
> 
> ♫♫♫
> 
> Until Dawn belongs to Supermassive Games only, just my OC is mine.
> 
> ♫♫♫
> 
> Hey guys, So if you have any questions, wishes, ideas, complains, feel free to write to me, don't be shy, I'm thankful for any sort of input or critism. Helps to make the story better ;) So, I hope you enjoy the story and have a good day!
> 
> NO H8!!!


	3. You get what you give / On the way to the cable car station

** **

 

**Chapter 1 – You get what you give / On the way to the cable car station**

 

**1 year later**

 

I sat on the bench at the bus station, waiting for Sam to arrive. She had just texted me that she would arrive in 10 minutes. My brother, Mike, had already headed to the cabin on the mountain. Probably wanting to see Jess before everyone else arrived. We both were really close, disgustingly close to be honest. He was my best friend and so it was a bit weird that he was going out with Jess now. My two best friends were a couple now. Nobody of the group knew yet but me. I was able to smell the drama Emily and Jess would make. And I was sure that everybody would expect a drama with Emily and me either, since she was dating my Ex now. But well, Matt and I were over and I was happy for him that he was happy. I wasn't someone who was after their boyfriend.

 

Finally the bus arrived and Sam hopped out of it. “Hey, Sam” I smiled at her and hugged her. “Hey [Elena](http://www.polyvore.com/unbenannt_1600/set?id=175820613). How are you?” “ A little cold and well...you know” She nodded. “Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go to the lift” We made our way to the path that lead to the, we just made it through the first gate, when we heard a soft rustle. “Hello?” Sam asked loudly. “Probably a raven or a deer” I said and went on. “Yeah” It was weird, being here again since awful things happened last time. The rangers and police had never found Beth and Hannah, they just...disappeared, which was really odd. The mountain was big, but not that big. “El? Are you even listening to me?” “Hm...What?” Sam grinned at me. “Still a little bit of a day dreamer huh? I asked how your life is going so far?” “Oh, fine I guess. My dad bought me a flat near the college and my classes are fine. So, pretty good” “Nice...and is there a guy in your life?” She asked and I raised an eyebrow. “A guy? Since when are you interested in anybody's love life?” “Since now. You're avoiding the question” I could see in her eyes the she knew. “Yeah there is someone and you knew exactly who” She chuckled a little when I walked faster, trying to avoid her looks. “Yeah I do”

 

We arrived the big black gate, where a note hung. The gate's busted. Climb over. Chris “Awesome” I sighed. Climbing sucks. “Dammit” Sam mumbled and shook at the gate. Nothing. “Maybe we could climb over there” I pointed at the old stone wall. “Looks a little like a climbing wall” I wasn't good at climbing, not at all, but the wall seemed to have wasn't that big. “Yeah...you can do that?” She asked with a smirk on her face, definitely remembering the accidents I had during gym class. “I'm not a hopeless case” And with that I started climbing. “If you fall I'm here to catch you...or for you to land on!” “Thanks!” I nearly barked back. “Okay, Ellie, careful one step after the other” I told myself and after one little slip I made it. “Awesome, took you nearly an hour but you made it” “Shut up Sam!” It took her like a second to climb over and jump down next to me.

 

We kept on walking in silence, until Sam grabbed my wrist, making me stop. She knelt down and held out her hand with some nuts in it. A little squirrel ran out of the bush, quickly grabbing one of the nuts. “Cutie” She chuckled and I smiled. “Cute. But come on” “Someone's impatient. Can't wait to see someone?” She sang in a teasing voice. “Can...Can we walk the rest of the way in silence?” And we did. A minute later we saw the cable car station, where Chris should be waiting for us. But except for his backpack there was no sign of him.

 

“Chris?” I asked loudly. “Chris where are you?” Sam went to the backpack. “Your backpack's here. Where are you” She mumbled. “You're not in the bag are you?” She asked a little louder this time. “Oh...buzzing phone? Is mommy calling?” Sam took the phone out of Chris' backpack and looked at it. “Text message...” “He nosy” I screamed when I heard a third voice behind me. “Jesus, Chris!” “I'm sorry, are you my secretary?” He pointed at the phone in Sam's hands. “It was buzzing!” Weak Sam. “Cool,Well thanks for letting me know, I can take it from here” “What? Scarred that we read the love confession you text your mom?”

 

Chris mumbled something and turned his back to us, so he could read the message. When he was finished he finally turned around again and grabbed his backpack. “So, I found something kinda amazing” “What?” “I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see it for yourselves. Come on. It's this way” What was he up to now? Chris always brought us into awkward situations because of his 'funny' ideas. But we followed him around the cabin anyway. “Hey, guys. Look at this” I pointed at a wanted poster on the side of the cabin. “Oh man...” Sam mumbled. Some guy named Victor Milgram was wanted in 98. “Nice. You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?” Chris joked, as always. “Let's hope not” I whispered, but apparently too loud. “What? Scared? Come on, I'll protect ya with all those muscles” Chris said while showing his so called muscles. “Why am I more scared right now than before?” Sam chuckled and Chris pouted. “Why are you always so mean to me....anyway: Ta Dah!”

 

Chris stood in front of a shooting range. What was this even doing here? Well, Sam asked the question and it seemed like Josh' farther wasn't really a pacifist. And of course the boy captured in a man's body had to try to shoot. Sam and I watched him from the side...Gosh he looked proud of himself when he hit everything. “You wanna try?” He held the gun in our directions. “No thanks” “Oh come on, El...you always win at the shooting galleries” “Yeah, Chris, but this is a fucking real shot gun and not a toy” “Okay, come on. Cable car's already there. Let's go” So we went back to the front door, which was locked.

 

While Chris unlocked it and told Sam something about people who spent their night in there, I looked at the mountains, which was an incredible view. “What the hell...” The map of the mountains was painted with red color. “A graffiti way up here?” Sam had also found it and good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks this is weird. “The past is beyond our control? What do you think does it mean?” “Ladies? Would you please stop your kaffeeklatsch and follow me?” I rolled my eyes and went into the cabin. “Hm, I though it was closer” While Chris snooped around I leaned against the railing, watching the cable car coming closer slowly. “So, how is New York?” Sam asked while we were waiting. “Busy, fast....unfriendly. But I love it. It was the right decision to move there...even if I had to leave you guys” “Naw, who's getting all sentimental?” I chuckled. I had never been the romantic type...or someone who showed a lot of feelings at all, but I really missed them. “Serious Sam, I'm glad to see you again” “We are glad to see you too...Cable car's here! Chris! You coming?” We went inside the car and sat down, Sam made sure I was in the middle. There wasn't much space and so we all sat very close too each other...I mean very very close. I nearly sat on their laps so close. And it made my heart beat fast...being so close to Chris. I had this crush on him since … I don't know when. But I thought it was just a crush and so I got together with Matt two years ago, but when I move I broke up with him and I realized that it was Chris who I missed the most and not Matt.

 

While Chris told us the story how Josh and he met, I looked out of the window. Taking in the beauty of the nature. Since I live in the big city now I don't get to see much of it anymore. I've always loved the mystery of nature, how grass and flowers sometimes manage to grow at the most impossible places...like between the sidewalk and the street. Sometimes it makes me angry, seeing how people treat nature...but I was sure of one thing. What you do to nature, nature will do to you. And one day human kind will pay for treating the earth like this. “Boom!” Chris voice remembered me that I wasn't alone in the cable car. “Butterfly effect” _Butterfly effect..._

 


	4. Signals / Arriving at the lodge

** **

 

**Chapter 2 - Signals / Arriving at the lodge**

 

The ride was longer than I remembered, but since Chris just can't shut up, we didn't get bored. But when we arrived we were confronted with a small problem. The door was locked. “Don't tell me we have to go back now” I sighed. “No...Wait, Jess' there. HEY JESS!” Chris knocked his fist against the door. “Can you let us out, please? Pretty please?” Jess pushed the button and unlocked the door. “OH. My. God. I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg” Chris yelled over dramatic. “Chris, the Drama Queen” I chuckled, while Sam was just disgusted. “Aw sick, Chris” “Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here” “Yes...Riiiight...Uh-huh” I raised my eyebrows. “So we're calling it muscles now?”

 

“Bwip” While Jess was distracted by Sam and me teasing Chris, he was able to take the letter from her hands. “Hey!” She yelled and looked pissed. “I'm just doing as Sam taught me...Other people's thoughts are my personal playground” “Don't be a jerk, Chris. Give it back to her” I tried to help out my best friend but it didn't really help. “My goodness. Seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe. Aaand...what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica capable of imaging..I wonder” I looked at Jess, they haven't told anyone yet because...I don't know. They just didn't and now she didn't really had a choice.

 

“Mike and Em split up. We're together” Jess explained the letter. “Whoa, Drama” Chris said and looked at me, he just got a shrug from me as an answer. “Not really, pretty clean cut actually. Em's out. I'm in” “Huh” Sam made and also looked at me. “Just saying: There will be drama this weekend, since I know Emily” Jess just shrugged and took the letter from Chris, still looking pissed. “Alright, Alright. Let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and stuff” “Yeah the only nature he gets to see normally are the trees when he googles 'Outdoor porn'” Alright, Ellie, that was even gross for you. “Are you trying to win a bet or something? I can bring Chris down so many times?” He asked with a smirk on his lips. “Naw, you know me, I love to tease other people...especially you. Hey, Sam! You coming?” “Did you see this view?” She 'answered' and looked at the mountains. “I mean holy cow. Sometimes I just forget to just stop and take it all in”

 

Chris looked at me “Did she smoke some pot?”

 

And so the three of us continued our way up to the lodge, Jess had decided to stay at the station, obviously waiting for my brother. And like in the cable car, Chris decided to talk about the most random things that came to his mind. And it was actually nice to hear his voice again, of course we texted and talked on the phone all the time, but, hearing him right next to me was kind of comforting.

 

“Oh, there they are” Josh met us right in front of the lodge. “Long time, no see” He greeted me with a big bear hug. “Yeah, good to see you again” I smiled up at him. “Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it” I heard Chris say behind me. “Oh yeah? Feels the same to me” Josh answered and smiled at his best friend. What did Chris say? They know each other since 3rd grade or something. That's actually a long time for our age. “Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking” “I guess that's true” Chris took the phone out of his jacket, checking it. “When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals here” “You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up” Josh answered and walked up the rest of the way to the lodge, followed by us. “Funny, you should say that..Ah I think I left it in my other jacket” Chris joked and when we got to the lodge, I sat down on the stairs. Jeez, it was freezing.

 

“Hey, Matt. Are you okay? You seem a little...pissed of?” “Hrm...I'm okay...Ohm, well...Does Mike mention Emily when he talks to you?” I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was he talking about? “I'm sorry for asking you that, but you know, he's your brother...” “Matt, I understand and no, he doesn't. I mean he did right after the break up but not ever since. Why?” He shook his head. “Oh, just asking...”

 

“So, I didn't had the chance to ask...how're you doing?” Chris appeared in front of me again, after checking the door. “It's a little weird...and really cold. Can't wait to get inside and warm at the fire under a blanket” Next to you....Stop it, Elena! “Yeah, that does sound pretty nice” He said and I smiled softly at him, before he left with Josh again.

 

“Hey, Ellie” Sam sat down next to me. “Do you want to know who I caught flirting?” “Who?” “You” “What are you talking about?” Sam smirked and gently pushed me. “Come on..I saw that smile, it was definitely flirting” “Yeah right” I said with lots of sarcasm in my voice. “You can try to deny it, but the smile was really flirtatious” “It really was, El” Matt suddenly said. “You see” Sam smirked. Was I sending signals without noticing? Jesus, did Chris know that I liked him? Please, no. That would be more than just awkward. “Does...Does he know?” “Oh god, no. He's exactly as blind as you are” “What do you mean?” I asked confused. As blind as I am? “Huh...Nothing. You have to find out yourself” Sam said and stood up again. I did the same. “No, tell me what you mea....”

 

“WOOOoooOOOOooo” A loud moan came from inside the lodge, which startled me for a second, before I noticed whose voice it was. He really didn't leave out a chance to be 'funny'. “Hi Chris, very funny” Sam yelled and tried to look through the window. “Oh, How'd you it was me?” He asked disappointed. “Shouldn't you be like, getting the door open or something?” “Yes, please. We're freezing our butts of here” I said impatient...I hated the cold. “Uf, Can't have that. I'm on it!” He yelled from inside and went back to his job.

 

It didn't take long for him to come back. He burnt the the lock open and opened the door, burning his hand. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week” “You did not just touched the door handle that you burnt...” Before I could end the sentence, something fury ran out of the lodge“EEEK!” Something fury ran out of the lodge into the woods again. “Jeez” Chris breathed heavily, while Sam and I were laughing. “Crap, that thing freaked me out” “What the hell was that?” I asked, still laughing. “It was like a tiger or a bear or something” “Aw, it was just a cute little baby wolverine” “Baby?” We went inside, and I gave Chris a little push. “Wow, you scream like little girl, you know that?” “T-There was a monster!” “Yeah...right”

 


	5. Cock-and Cat fighting / Inside the lodge

** **

 

**Chapter 3 – Cock-and Cat fighting / Inside the lodge**

 

“Home sweet Home” Josh said as we all got into the lodge. “Sweet is not the word I'd use” And I was with Matt at this one. Air felt thick around here...I mean it was the place where everything went to shit last year because....because of a stupid prank! I had never been someone who was much into pranks before, stupid jokes yes, but never in pranks...Why that night? Maybe because of that fucking cheap whiskey I drank all night. Was it really a good idea to be here again? Not for me definitely...but it seemed to be so important to Josh. I just didn't understand why we have to get together here...we could have met anywhere else. But I had to play along for Josh.

 

“Wow, it's freaking cold in here” I said to Josh while I looked around. I hoped it would be a bit warmer inside, but it was disappointingly not. Okay, maybe it was a little warmer, but my fingers still felt like they'd turn blue any second. “I'll get a fire going!” Josh announced and ran to the fire place. “This place barely looks different” I heard Matt's voice. “Nobody's been up here” “Not even with all the police coming in and out?” I asked and remembered the morning after it happened. So many people had been here. Police, Rangers, mountain rescue, paramedics... “Not a lot of actions up here lately” Chris said and also looked around. “Nope” Was the only thing that came from Josh, before he tried to get the fire going.

 

“What's up party people” My brother Mike came into the lodge, Jess following him. “Heeey” “Hey, make yourself a home, bro” Josh welcomed them in and … Matt didn't seem to be too happy. “Will do” Mike said and just wanted to sit down on the couch, next to Jess, but Matt spoke up. “Yeah, come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?” I looked at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders. What the hell was that drama about? “Whoa, easy there cowboy” Mike said and raised his hands innocently. “What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?” “What?” “I saw you and Em. Through the telescope”

 

“Wow, things were last so tense between the two of them when Mike found out that Matt and I were together” I whispered to Sam, who smirked a little. “Right, I remember Matt walking around with that black eye for weeks”

 

“Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law” I knew he was telling the truth. Mike would have told me if he still was into Em, but he didn't. He really liked Jess. “Erm, right. Right, I'm sure it's all it was” Matt's voice was sarcastic as hell and I rolled my eyes. He was the very jealous type. “You know what. You can think whatever you want. It's a free country” Mike answered, a little pissed off. “Watch yourself, Mike” And with that the cockfight was over and Mike sat down next to Jess. She snuggled herself into his arms.

 

“Oh. My. God. That is so gross” Emily arrived and looked at the fresh couple. “I called it!” I yelled and raised my hand. “Are you trying to swallow his face whole?” “Em...” Matt tried to...stop it probably but when Emily had once started there was no way to stop her. “Seriously, can she be any more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey” “Excuse me, did you say something?” Jess responded. “Does anyone have some popcorn?” I whispered to Sam and Chris, while we watched the cat fight...right after the cockfight.

 

“Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?” “Sounds like someone 's bitter she didn't make the cut” Jess stood up from the couch, looking fiercely at her boyfriend's ex. “Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow” “Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow” And again I rolled my eyes. “Em, come on....” “Shut up, Matt” Emily hissed. “Stay out of it, you dumb oaf” Jess also barked at poor Matt. “Hey, watch it-” Emily tried to 'defend' Matt, but Jess interrupted her. “Oh you're the only who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?” “You're such a bitch!” “Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think” Jess waved off and went back to Mike. “At least I can think. 4.0, bitch honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job” “Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle. You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass” “Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?” “That bitch is on crack or something!”“Can someone make them stop?” I asked desperately and pressed my head against the nearest thing, which appeared to be Chris' arm. “I think no one wants to jump between those two right now” He chuckled and patted my head. “Emily, Stop! This is out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this!” Matt 'jumped between' them. “Yea, Em. Why you pickin' fights over your ex boyfriend? Huh?”

 

“STOP IT!” Josh then finally yelled and broke them apart. Thank god. It was fun to watch a little drama, not gonna lie, but this was getting too much about nothing. “This is not why we came up here. This is not...helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes, then maybe we need a little of a break, right? Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about” My brother stood up from the couch and agreed with the idea and left with Jess. Emily said anything about her bag and soon left with Matt. “Glad that this is over” I mumbled and went to Josh. “How's the fire doing?” “Not so good. The wood is wet...but maybe I can figure something out. After all I'm Josh-man” “Yeah, right, then go all Joshua on that fire”

 

Sam went upstairs to take a bath, Joshua worked on the fire and I went to Chris who was on his phone again. “Chris...no signal up here!” I laughed and sat down next to him. “A man can hope. Sooo...hey, is that the hoodie....” “You bought me for my birthday? Yeah it is” I smiled at him and played with the green sleeves. “Wow, it's big on you...I'm really bad with sizes” I shrugged. “Hm, I like it that way...much more comfy” He smiled relieved. “Well, apparently I did one thing right...I'm horrible at giving gifts” “Nah, you did good. It's the thought that counts...and the hoodie is pretty damn amazing” We looked at each other and I could feel this connection I felt since I was first introduced to him.

 

“Hey, you two. Stop drooling and come here” Good thing the blood flow in my face sucks ass, so I didn't blush at that. “Coming Josh” I jumped off the chair and nearly ran to him. “What's up?” “Okay, well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have … a spirit board” “What? One of those spooky boards?” I said uncomfortable with the topic. Honestly, I always had a small fear of supernatural stuff. Especially ghosts. “Wow, you have a spirit board?” Chris definitely was more into it that I was. Okay, get your shit together and don't act scared. “Yeah, yeah. They're fun right?” “Do you really want us to have a seance?” “Naw, is someone scared? Those things are jokes. They don't do shit” Chris said and ruffled my beanie covered head “Not scarred” I mumbled and pouted a little. “No way bro...we used it all the time. Me and … well” “Hey Josh. No hot water is a major oversight doncha think?” Sam came down the stairs, smiling at Josh. “Yeah, Yeah. Just gotta fire up the boiler in the basement” He turned around to Chris and me again. “You guys see if you can find the spirit board” Uh, if there was one thing I love it was going through other people's stuff. “Come on, Chris. Let's go, Let's go. It will be like a scavenger hunt” I said excited while Chris just lazily followed me”

 

**♫♫♫**

 

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU:** So since I was asked to give Elena the ability to actually see the totem's visions and El is replacing Ashley in this story AND Ashley is just able to find 2 totems in the whole game, I thought to give her totems from the others to see, but I have a question...should the other also be able to see the visions or just El? I hope you'll tell me your wishes, otherwise I'll do it just my way ;)

 

AND I decided that I want to kill of like two of the characters and I wanted to ask you which one would you like to be dead?


	6. Spirit realm // In the basement/seance room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the clicks and kudos you gave the story :) I hope you' enjoy the rest of the story as much as the beginning. Aaaand don't forget to mention all of your wished in the comments ;)  
> Have fun.

 

**Chapter 4 – Spirit realm // In the basement/seance room**

 

“Oh wow....look at all of this stuff here... how many movies did Josh' farther make?” Chris was in his own little world while he went through all that old horror stuff and I had to admit that the stuff was pretty cool, but I wouldn't mind if electricity would work here...the fake bodies and the masks had scared me too many times while we were searching for this spooky board. “Ohm, El?” “Hm?” I made while I went through a boy full of fake limbs. “Look” I moved my head in Chris' direction and all I was able to see, was a horrifically real woman's head. I screamed and fell back on my butt....while Chris laughed his one of. Calm down, Ellie. Just a prop. Heart rate, go down.

 

“Funny, good one” I paced and stood up again. “Right? This stuff is amazing” “Yeah...well it starts to creep me out...why keeping all of that stuff? Who would ever need that again?” I asked and looked at the fake knives, ropes and fake blood. “Ohm, amazing pranks?” Yeah, because pranks had gone so well in our past. Especially here. “Hmh” I made and looked around in discomfort. I noticed Chris torn look at me. “Hey, if you're really so uncomfortable, you can go back upstairs and wait for us” The protective side of Chris was showing again...and it made me a bit happy. But just a little. “I don't want to leave you alone down here...” “What do you think will happen to me? The puppets will start walking and attack me?” I nodded at his words. “Alright...well, see you then” So I left Chris alone in the basement and went back upstairs into the big living room.

 

A few minutes later Sam, Josh and Chris came back more or less amused and Chris was wearing a monk's habit. “Chris? What the hell are you wearing?” Chris came closer to me and made the cross sign above my chest. “I found my true calling” He said and folded his hands. “Please tell me you're going to take the vow of silence” I whispered the last word and Chris started talking without making sounds, which made me laugh again. He really was an freaking lovable idiot. “So between all of your prank planning, did you find time to get the spooky board?” He put his hand into the habit and pulled the board out. “Boi-oi-oi-oing. Here's our one way ticket to spirit realm” “I would definitely prefer a one way ticket to Hawaii or Aruba, but hey, spirit realm with you guys is exactly as awesome” I said an followed Chris. “My words!” “You know what? No. I've just been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball. Alright, have fun” And so Sam disappeared a second time that night.

 

♥ ♥ ♥

 

Josh lighted some candle to light up the room a little bit more. It was finally getting a little warmer inside the lodge and so I took off the black vest I was wearing. “So it says here: 'to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master' which is me--” “No way it says that” I interrupted Chris' reading, before he kept going messing around with the instruction. “Chris come on, this is serious” Josh said annoyed. “Oh, I'm deadly serious...” “Alright, alright. Let's get it over with already” I said, obviously not wanting to do this. “Okay then, let's see what happens”

 

Since I had no idea how to this, I just mimicked the guys actions. “So since you seem to be the newbie to this, El, would you like to try to be the medium?” “Ohm...alright....” I stumbled, thinking about how to start this thing. “Well....Hello? Anybody there?...W-Would you reveal yourself to us if you're there?” The guys put a finger on the small board and so did I...and it moved. “Wait a minute” Chris said starring at the little board. “Guys...this is not funny” “Did you do that?” Josh and I said at the same time. “It's moving again” Chris said kind of amused...it wasn't funny to me at all! “Are you moving it, El?” “I don't do anything!” I said with panic in my voice. Just stay calm!

 

“Help?” I whispered when the board stopped at the 'P'. “Holy Shit” Josh cursed next to me. “What-What should we do?” I asked and looked at Chris. “We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them” “Right...Right. Ohm, who are you?” You could hear that my voice was shaking now. “Ouh, here it goes...S-I-S-T-E-R....Oh my god!” My heart was racing inside my chest. It couldn't be... “Ask it who's sister!” Josh demanded. “Josh....it has to be....” he interrupted me. “Yeah...which sister then” I nodded and looked awkwardly into the air, as if I could see a sign of the presence there. “H-Hannah? Is it you?” The board moved to the 'yes'.

 

“This is messed up” Chris chuckled...how could he stay that calm and still making jokes. No one would mess like this with Josh and Josh...he was too broken about this topic to do this, right? “Shut up, Chris! Josh, are you...” “I'm fine...I'm fine” “W-We can stop now” “I'm fine” He said and looked down. He seemed so wreck, it nearly tore my hear apart. “Dude, it's cool..” Chris tried but there was no chance of convincing Josh to stop...he desperately wanted to keep going. “I'I don't know where to start?” If this really was Hannah...I felt the need to apologize for what I did last year, but this wasn't about me. There were other, more important, questions. “Think about it. If this is actually Hannah, I mean, we can find out what happened that night” Chris said...seeming like he was finally taking this more seriously.

 

“Josh?” I asked for his approval. “I can handle it” He mumbled and I wasn't sure if he said the truth. “Okay....give me a second. Ohm..Hannah? We-We miss you and want to know what happened to you. Can you tell us...what happened?” The board moved again. “Betrayed? Wait, it's still going” I whispered, watching the moving board carefully, trying not to miss anything “K-I-L-L …. no …. -E-D” “Killed?” Josh paced, looking at me. “We-We didn't...it was just a prank. We didn't kill them” I cried out. It took my a long time to accept what we did, that it wasn't entirely my fault what happened. I hated myself that I was a part of that prank. And the fact that I was sitting here with Josh and Chris, both completely innocent of what happened last year, wasn't making the situation any better.

 

“El...Calm down. We need to find out more” Chris said and looked me deeply in the eyes, which oddly calmed me down for real. I nodded, trying to hold the tears back. “Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know. Ask them El!” There was tension in voice but his voice stayed pretty calm. “Okay. Who killed you? Hannah, who was it?” The board moved again. “L-I-B--” “Library! Maybe there's something in the library here-” The board didn't stop moving. “P-R-O-O--” “Proof! There's-there's proof” Chris yelled out. “In the library...” Before I could finish the board flew across the room, which made us all jump in surprise. “What...” “Whoa” I heard Chris say, while I closed my eyes, trying to process what just had happened.

 

“You know what. No, this is bullshit. This isn't real...” Josh said and slowly stood up from his chair. “Josh, I swear to you, I have no idea what's going on” I tried to, I wasn't even sure...make it better? “Listen, I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but it's not cool” “Josh, no, you wanted to use the spirit board...” I defended ourselves. “Hey, calm down. It's not El's fault” Chris tried to help me, but Josh was off the wall, and I couldn't blame him. This was hardcore. “I don't need this right now, okay?!! You guys are full of it!” He yelled at us and stormed out of the room.

 

“Fuck...Chris....Should we go after him?” I asked while my whole body was shaking. “Ah man, he will be okay. Let's...Let's just give him some time” “Who could blame him...This was...crazy. I mean...what the hell was that?” “If you were faking this you were doing one hell of a job” “I DIDN'T!” “Whoa...calm down! I believe you” I nodded, trying to relax but I was too tensed. “Maybe we should do what it says. Going to the library” “Yeah, you're right. Let's go” Chris agreed and we left the room.

 

**♫ ♫ ♫**

 

**IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU:**

So since I was asked to give Elena the ability to actually see the totem's visions and El is replacing Ashley in this story AND Ashley is just able to find 2 totems in the whole game, I thought to give her totems from the others to see, but I have a question...should the other also be able to see the visions or just El? I hope you'll tell me your wishes, otherwise I'll do it just my way ;)

 

 **AND** I decided that I want to kill of like two of the characters and I wanted to ask you which one would you like have to be dead?


	7. Investigation / The library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took so long, but school started again this week and the first week is always kind of messy. Buying new things, getting to know new people blah blah blah. I hope you understand my struggles ^^ Well, have fun with the new chapter

** **

 

**Chapter 5 – Investigation / The library**

 

Before we left, I had taken one of the candles from the seance room to light up the way. “Do you really think the girls had communicated with us?” I heard Chris' voice when we went to the library. “I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or of I wish they weren't” This was so confusing. This boards are supposed to be a joke but now...I couldn't believe that Chris or Josh faked this … because I know that I didn't do it. What if it really was Hannah? It would be … mad, crazy, absolutely insane. But that's the only explanation right? “I guess we should find out” I snapped out of my thoughts when Chris spoke again.“Yeah...”

 

So we got downstairs into the library...I spend nearly all of the time there last year. There were so many old and interesting books. I probably could have … “WATCH OUT!” I ducked my head and felt something nearly hitting my head. When I looked up I saw some books falling from the shelf. By themselves. “W-What?! Holy shit!” “Are you okay?” Chris asked me and I nodded. “Yeah. I guess so. Look” I pointed and the silver shimmering button that appeared behind the fallen books. “What?” “There's this button...behind the books” “A what?” “A button! Why should there be a button behind the books?” I asked and get closer to the shelf. “That's a good question” “What do you think? Should I push it?” “That's what buttons are for I guess” Was his answer. “Yeah but what if something happens?” “Well something is supposed to happen if you push a button” I rolled my eyes. “I mean something bad”

 

Chris just gave me this look, which made me sigh. “Alright” I made a step forward and pushed it and the shelf started to move and revealed a secret room. This place really was full of secrets. “Whoaa. Panel opens. Head explodes!” Great that Chris kept his humor in every situation. “Are we in a movie right now?” “If we are, I hope it's a Rom-Com” I just ignored this one...but since this was like a horror movie like now, and we all know how those usually end, I wished for a stupid Rom-Com as well.

 

“Why would the Washington's need a secret room in their house?” “Maybe they didn't know. This place is super old” Would they miss a silver shining button on their bookshelf? I mean the whole lodge was pretty old and this modern button wasn't something you would miss. “Should we go in and take a look?” I asked and didn't feel comfortable with this situation at all. “After you” He said and I shook my head. “No, Ladies first” I tried to hide my fear wit mocking him, I didn't want to feel even more vulnerable, especially to Chris, who likes to scare and prank people that much. “Gee, Thanks” He took the candle from me and went inside the small room. “Ohm, El? I don't mean to scare you, but take a look at this” He handed me a picture of Hannah an Beth. I turned it around and gasped.

 

_I will take them and bleed them like pigs and RIP their soft white skin off. Fucking 16 years. 16 years I waited for pretty little Hannah and Beth!_

 

“What....This is getting fucking serious. We need to find Josh and tell him” I said and put the picture inside of the big bag on the front side of my hoodie. So we left the library, when a loud creak rung out. “What was that?” I whispered, scared that...something could hear me. “Wasn't the door closed before?” I asked and pointed at the now open door. “What do you mean?” Chris asked and went through that door. “The door, I'm sure it was closed when we got in here before” “Huh...I don't remember...” He just said and went on like I had said nothing. “This house is fucking creepy” I mumbled and looked at all the pictures and masks and the walls. “I didn't even realized all that stuff last year” “Yeah, there were other things we had in mind last year than the spooky decoration” “Yeah...”

 

“Do you think that someone was actually after Hannah and Beth?” “If so, that would be really messed up” Why would someone be? I mean they always were so nice and polite to everyone. It just...wouldn't be fair. “So...uhm. I have to tell you something I've been thinking about” Chris seemed to be really concerned. “I think...The wanted poster at the cable car station, the fact that you heard weird noises when you came up the path....all this sounds in here. It's just odd isn't it?” “Chris...do you want to tell me that there is actually a serial killer up here with us?” Now I was getting really scared. After all this years the Washingtons owned this mountain, I thought it was safe. “I'm just saying that it's possible” “Chris, if this is another trick you are playing on me, it's not funny or good at all”

 

Just when he wanted to say something, the door right beside us began to move. Someone tried to open it from the other side. I looked at Chris, who finally seemed to be a little scared. Then a voice yelled something. “Josh?!” I yelled out and ran to the door to open it. If Chris was right and there was a murderer on this mountain, and Josh was locked in with him...I didn't even know what to think. The door was able to be opened from our side and I looked inside the room, but it was too dark. I couldn't see anything. Then I felt an arm wrapping around me and it pulled me inside the room. I tried to fight and scream, but a mask was put over my face and I breathed in some kind of gas, which made me dizzy and before I could realize what was happening, I blacked out.


	8. A hard decision / Inside the shed

** Chapter 6 – A hard decision / Inside the shed **

“It's not your fault, El. It's not our fault, you know” “Then whose is it, Mike?” I yelled at my brother after I had another nightmare. I dreamed about Hannah and Beth every night. How they were standing in front of me, scratched and bruises all over their faces and arms, blaming me, screaming and yelling at me, for what happened at the lodge. “We didn't tell them to run into the woods” “But we are the reasons why they ran out. We humiliated her, Mike. We did one of the worst things we could have done to her. It's our fault Hannah ran away, we didn't try to stop Beth...we didn't go after them. We could have found them before...we could have stopped it. Doing nothing is as bad as doing it yourself! It's our fault!” 

♥ ♥ ♥

When I started to wake up again, I felt a sharp pain at my wrists and I still was dizzy. I felt like I had drunk a little too much. But this wasn't a hangover. Something was weird. I was scared to open my eyes, but I had to know what was going on. So I opened them and saw … what? What did I see? An old shed. I was inside an old shed, at least it looked like one. My hands were bound above my head and I just stood on my tiptoes. I looked to the side and saw Josh in the same position. “Josh?” I winced, scared of what would happen. Thanks to movies and tv shows I imagined the most horrible things. “El? What is going on?” He asked and looked around. “I don't know...Where are we?” “I think in the old shed, a few meters away from the lodge” He answered and tried to wiggle the chains of, but they were fucking tight. 

Then suddenly I heard steps. “Who is that?” I whispered. “The...The murderer?” “I don't know” Josh whispered back. “El?” The person called out. “Chris! We're here!” I yelled for him. “El? Are you alright?” “I'm tight up. We can't move. Follow my voice! Please hurry!” My voice was shaking while I kept talking to Chris, so he could find us. I thought now that Chris was here, he could untie us and we could figure something out...but my naive hope was destroyed when he came into the room and that creepy voice rung out. 

“Hello, and thank you all for joining me. Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test. Now for this experiment we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects...Joshua and Elena..But we're going to need one more brave participant to help decide which subject will live and which will die” 

“OH NO! LET US OUT OF HERE!!” I shouted, knowing that it wouldn't matter anyway, but it was better than just … hanging there, I guess. Josh started shouting at the maniac as well, but Chris was silently shaking his head. “CHRIS! PLEASE TRY TO DO SOMETHING!” 

“Please, Please everyone calm down. It's all very simple. Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you All you have to do … is choose who you will save” 

This giant saw blade right in front of started to spin fast. “Oh my god...” This couldn't be real. This was just a bad dream. Like a really bad one. You just hear about things like that, in the media or movies. Things like that don't happen to you...at least that's what you always think. Until they happen. “YOU CAN'T DO THIS!” I screamed in to the air and fought the chains around my wrists, but it felt like they just got tighter. “Okay okay okay...it's going to be alright” Josh said, but it didn't help at all. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit” I heard Chris mumble, behind the windows. Thanks to my doctor I was able to calm myself in the scariest situations, I had to be able to do that. “Chris, take deep breaths and think. There has to be something we can do” I was still scared as shit, but I had to stop panicking. 

“I …. I don't know what to do” Chris said desperately and looked at the thing in front of him. “I-I won't let you die, El” I'm not sure what it was I felt … horror, relief, fear, panic, maybe all of it. “Chris...” I winced at the knowledge that if I live, Josh will die a horrible death. “NO! No..please no” Josh cried out and my heart clenched, my palms were sweating and I felt like crying. “This is insane...This can't be real” I told more myself than anyone else. 

Then the saw blade started moving in Josh' direction. “No no no no no” I mumbled and didn't know what to do, where to look, what to say. I just tried to keep my heart beats calm, if didn't we both would have been dead probably. 

“Ah...I see. You have chosen...to save Elena” 

“NO CHRIS!!!” Josh yelled in horror, while the sounds of the blade became louder and louder every millimeter it got closer. “Oh no..no...no no no no no” Chris repeated while he could do nothing but watching how the blade got closer to his childhood friend's body. “I thought we were FRIENDS why would you DO THIS?!” “I'm sorry....I'm so sorry” And than I heard it...I couldn't look. Josh screams and the sound of splashing blood and organs filled my ears, while I felt thick liquid drenching the left side of my clothes. My whole body was shaking and I tried to think of something else. Puppies...Kittens. But not about Josh' body getting cut in half. 

“El... No …. don't look okay. Don't” I let out a cry and felt how my cheeks got wet from the tears that were rolling down my face. Don't look. He was dead...At first his sisters and then himself. This wasn't...this couldn't...Oh god! Since I tried to process what just had happened, I didn't even realize that Chris came in and opened the chains on my wrists. “It's o-okay. E-El. I'm getting you out of here” When my heels touched the floor again, my knees gave in for a second, and I nearly fell to the ground but Chris caught me and lead me out of the room. Don't look, okay. But I did look, and it just confirmed what I was thinking. But seeing it with my own eyes, was a hundred times worse. I let out another cry, before Chris covered my eyes. “Come on, El. Let's get out of here” His voice was shaking as well, while he nearly dragged me out of the shed, outside into the snow. 

The cold seemed to clear my head even more and the pictures repeated over and over inside my head. “Chris! Ellie!” I heard a male voice, not too far away from us. “Blood? Whose blood is that, El?” I recognized Emily's voice, she was now right in front of us. The second Chris let go of me, I fell down to my knees. “Are you okay?” Matt asked me concerned. “What happened?” “Josh he....there was this saw blade...I had to choose. I killed him...Oh god..I killed him” Chris paced and I thought he would hyperventilate. “What? I don't understand” Emily tried to get more information. I stood up, breathing in deeply. “Josh...he's dead. There was this saw blade. And this guy made Chris choose” I tried to explain as calm as I could. “What guy?” “Some maniac or psycho” “Maniac?” “It cut him right through...and spilling out fucking everywhere” Chris said and I tried to hide my face in my hands, but they were dripping red with Josh's blood. 

“WHAT? Oh my god Chris, what?” “I killed him...I killed him” Chris cried. “You didn't...you were forced to do something. Chris. That maniac killed him” I tried to calm him down, but he was too deep in it right now. “This is insane. We need to go and get some help” Emily said and she was right. Since Chris was deep in his world, I tried to stay out of it. It wasn't the time to panic. “Okay, okay. What are we going to do?” I asked Emily. “We have to get to the cable car station and get some help in the village” “What about Sam? She's still in the lodge. And Mike and Jess?” “Mike an Jess are 69ing each other right now. And Sam....you and Chris get back to the lodge and get her. Matt and I go to cable car station. When you got Sam you come after us” “Alright...Chris? Chris, we have to go”


	9. Supernatural - In the basement

I hope you enjoy this story so far, don't forget to write your wishes and suggestions in the comments :) 

** Chapter 7 – Supernatural / in the basement **

(Right before this part Mike is getting out of the Sanatorium and Matt and Emily are falling from the radio tower) 

Nervously looking around, I stood at the end of the stairs, waiting for Chris to come back. Being in here made me nervous, and being in her alone scared me as fuck!I jumped when I heard footsteps, but to my relief it was just Chris. By himself. “She's not up there?” “I don't know. I didn't see her...she must have come down here,” I looked at the balloons with the arrows on it. “The psycho must have put this up after he knocked us out...you think she followed them?” I asked and looked at one of the red balloons. “There's just one way to find out,” He said and went into the direction of the first arrow. I followed him and passed the old picture of Hannah, when the candle light up, by itself. “Whoa...did you see that?” “Dammit, what's going on around here” 

I had no experience or special knowledge about those Ouija boards, but was it possible that once you had called the ghost...it stays? Because right now that was the only solution that came to my mind. And it wasn't the most logical one. I mean...ghosts? If you would have told me this story a few hours ago, I would have told you that you're crazy but know...I don't even know what to think anymore. There was a psycho with us on this mountain who wanted to play his games with us, a potential ghost was spooking around, Sam was gone and Josh....Fuck. 

So we went down the stairs that lead to the cinema room. “Chris...” “What?” “I-I'm really sorry- Because of Josh” I didn't know what to say, but Josh was Chris' closest and oldest friend...I didn't even know how he could chose me over him. It was a horrible situation to watch his best friend, his brother, go like this...I couldn't even imagine the pain. “...Yeah...” He just said. “Chris...” “Ohm...can we not talk about it right now? Please?” I could hear how heartbroken he was about it and he had to talk about it, but he was right. Not right now. “Okay” I just said, but Chris kept on talking. “I just...I couldn't...I couldn't let anything happen to you” I heard him say and thought about to ask about it, but decided to do this later. We had to concentrate on Sam right now. 

“El, are you alright?” Chris asked concerned. “Yeah...I just...” I was just drenched in Josh' blood, who was killed right beside me and this psycho was still around! “Yes. I think I am for now” It wasn't a total lie. “Good. Come on, let's keep going” We left the cinema room and the second Chris was through the door, it shut with a loud bang. “Oh god!” I screamed in surprise. “What...” There was so much happening tonight, I shouldn't be surprised anymore. So I went to the door in front of me, but when I opened it, some power pushed it back. “This is so effed up” Chris said and seemed to be calmer again. I shook my head and wanted to go to the other door, which opened by itself. I made a step back and let out a shriek. “This is getting creepier and creepier” 

I went thought that door and … “Oh my...Did you just see that?” I turned around to face Chris, who looked at me with a big question sign in his face. “See what?” “That...That thing!” I screamed. “What thing, El?” “It was like a see through shape...Like...Like a ghost!” Oh shit, El. How trustworthy did that sound? “Oh boy” “Chris! I'm serious” I tried to convince him. “I saw it Chris! There was something!” “El, we've been through hell tonight. Okay? Your mind is fried. My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I'm seeing” “Then trust what I am seeing, Chris. I saw something and I'm not mad or crazy. There was something!” “Alright...Alright. You saw something. Maybe it was … an animal. Like the wolverine from before” I shook my head. I knew it sounded crazy, but I'm sure about what I saw. “Sure, if it makes you feel better” I mumbled and kept on walking to the basement stairs, when the door that leaded to those opened. Of course. 

“Let's go” Chris said and went down the stairs before me. I followed him down into the basement, where the floor was slightly wet and it smelled musty down here. Not the place you wanted to be while electricity was off and a murderer was running around. I hoped the others were alr...”AH!” A loud sound, like a bang, rung out and this time Chris jumped as well “WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” “What the....Oouuhh!” When I turned around I saw the old rocking horse rocking back and forth by itself. “Whoa” Was the only thing Chris had had to say about this. “You knocked into it...right?” He asked. “No...I didn't touch anything!”

And then, when Chris was looking at his stupid phone, I saw it again. This time much clearer than the last time. It was a pale figure with black hair, walking at the end of the corridor. “Chris! Chris! Look! Did you see it now?” “What?” “Oh my...you were looking at you fucking phone! What are you doing? Tweeting? Hash tag we're followed by a fucking ghost?” I couldn't believe that he wasn't looking again. “El, calm down. There is no ghost, okay? You're freaked out about what happened to Josh” He put the imagines of Josh in my head again. “You're not paying attention. I saw a ghost and it looked Hannah. It looked like Hannah!” “Wait wait wait...What? You think they followed us from the séance?” Chris raised his voice. “I don't know!” I shouted back. “They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist!” He now fully screamed at me which was followed by a loud scream...it was from a girl. And then a picture fell to the ground. “What...What did that?” I asked and looked at the end of the corridor. “How does a picture just fall from the wall like that. 

I went to the picture, my heart was raising inside my chest. When I looked around the corner, the ghost thing was gone. But there was a fancy key hanging on the wall. It looked like the one from the....the dollhouse. Beth showed it to me a few years ago. It a secret place for hiding things. She told me she brought it up to the lodge. It has to be around here. “Look Chris there....Chris! Chris! Look. Tell me you didn't see that!” I pointed out at the figure that was now standing where we stood seconds ago. “Whoa that's...” “See! I told you!” I nearly yelled. “That's … I dunno...it's fucking crazy” He ran down the corridor again. “I think it's showing us the way...like they want us to see something” I said, realizing how absurd this was. 

I put the key inside the lock, opening the front side of the doll house. The dolls were sitting on the floor, just like... “Oh, no no no no. It's like...” “It's not like anything! That's us! Hiding there, waiting for Hannah. Last year” Chris interrupted me, finally realizing that there was more going on than 'just' a psycho-murderer. My stomach felt suddenly heavy I had the feeling to throw up. “But..It's so accurate. It's exactly how we were sitting. That's were Matt was and that's were I was sitting...” “That was set up by someone, who was there last year” Chris concluded. “Or someone or something that was watching us” I spoke my thoughts. “I think it is a warning. I think someone...I think someone put this up to mess with us” Suddenly the head of the Hannah doll fell to the side with a loud crack and it's eyes..they were suddenly open. Chris and I both jumped back and screamed in shock. Moving dolls...that was like one of my nightmares when I was a child. “Oh no. Fuck... I …” I stumbled, trying to stay calm, but my heart was racing dangerously fast. 

The roof of the dollhouse opened and it looked like there was a book inside. I took it and looked at the cover. “It's Hannah's diary” I told Chris. I had seen it before. It was about the weekend we spent on the mountain last year. She was so excited. She always had a hard time making friends, she was a little awkward around people. When I read how she wrote about Mike...Jeez, she haven't just had a crush on Mike...She actually was in love with him. Like deeply. God...we're monsters. When I put the book back, I heard a soft creak. “What was that?” I asked Chris. “It came from down there” He said and went back where the picture fell from the wall. The door that was opposite of where the key was, was now open. When I made a step closer to it, the ghost jumped right into my face...it was an awful grimace and when it was gone again, Chris ran after it, I think, and behind him the door closed again. Leaving me outside. Panic rose inside of me again. What if something happens to him? He couldn't—I couldn't let him...Oh god. I shook at the door, but it didn't open. “CHRIS! CHRIS!” I yelled in panic. I wouldn't weather if he dies and I was just on the other side of the door. 

But then it opened. Chris was able to open it from the other side. Thank god. “Nothing” he said casually. “Okay...Okay...are you alright?” I asked, still a little jazzed up. “Yes, yes...are you?” “N-No. I was scared!” “Of the ghost?” Didn't he get it? “What...because of you. I thought … Nevermind” I gave up and sighed. “A-Alright? Then let's go”

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫♫
> 
> What is this that I can see   
> With icy hands taking hold on me,   
> I am death and none can excel   
> I'll open the doors to heaven or hell. 
> 
> Oh. death, oh, death, can 't you spare me over till another year?  
> Oh, death, oh, death, please spare me over till another year.
> 
> ♫♫♫
> 
> Until Dawn belongs to Supermassive Games only, just my OC is mine.
> 
> ♫♫♫
> 
> Hey guys, So if you have any questions, wishes, ideas, complains, feel free to write to me, don't be shy, I'm thankful for any sort of input or critism. Helps to make the story better ;) So, I hope you enjoy the story and have a good day!
> 
> NO H8!!!


End file.
